


Terry Nation (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7 RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Tom Forsyth</p><p>to the tune of 'Perry Mason'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terry Nation (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
>  
> 
> Original Author's Note:
> 
> On the plane the other day, listening to a new Ozzy Osbourne album ("Ozzmosis" - newly bought, not newly released), a certain song fell right into filk. Like they do sometimes. So here it is.
> 
> The original is entitled "Perry Mason". And apologies for the scan in some places (but it's no worse than the source material).

Searching for some evil  
that the Doctor has to halt.  
Eating in the canteen  
and he reaches for the salt.  
The shape of it inspires him  
to create a brutal foe,  
And an egg-whisk and sink plunger

made the Daleks that we know.  
I can't find  
Science fiction on the telly,  
Blows my mind.  
And I'd watch it my friend  
Over and over again.

Who can we get on the case?  
We need Terry Nation.  
Someone to take us to space.  
Calling Terry Nation  
Again.  
Again.

Take some desperados  
of an interstellar kind.  
Ship them to a planet  
where they'll all be doing time.  
Escaping in a cool ship  
that they find floating around.  
With a telepath and fishtank  
they're the blackest bunch in town.

I just find  
Studded leather kinda sexy.  
Ruthless mind.  
And we'll watch him, us fen.  
Over and over again.

Who'll put some cowboys in space?  
We need Terry Nation.  
Someone with plot, style and pace.  
Calling Terry Nation  
Again.  
Again.

Make me a Survivor,  
tell me I'm alright.  
There's a few of us still standing  
from a plague spread overnight.  
How much can we salvage?  
Can we put the world to rights?

[guitar solo]

And I'll watch you, my friend.  
Over and over again.

Who can we get on the case?  
We need Terry Nation.  
Someone to take us to space.  
Calling Terry Nation  
Again.  
Again.  
Again.


End file.
